


HG&CC - Interludes 1 - The Volturi

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Hermione’s interactions with the Volturi as she settles in; moments when hidden facets come to the front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heidi, Chelsea, Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I’m simply playing with the characters and ‘verses, not making money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Jan 14

Heidi hurried down the dimly lit corridors making a mental note to request better lighting. Now that there was a semi-permanent human guest they had to make sure the Fortress was comfortable for her. Humans needed light, warmth, and food.

She wrinkled her nose making sure not to breath. She did not want to smell the take-out food she had picked up for Hermione. She really hoped Hermione would be okay with Italian food. Heidi vaguely remembered some women had difficult tastes and odd culinary preferences during pregnancy. Then she came to a hard stop in front of a heavily carved door and knocked.

“Come in.”

The vampire turned the knob and stepped over the threshold ignoring the small frisson running up her spine. Heidi was becoming more or less used to small static shock. Chelsea and Jane were playing some board game with Hermione. Little square tiles with letters. Scrabble. The board itself were covered with Italian words.

“I’ve got food,” Heidi announced holding up a plastic bag. “Lasagna and Greek salad with mineral water.”

Hermione stood up with unexpected energy and hurried towards Heidi to relieve her of the bag. Then she went back to a chair next to an end-table and removed the Styrofoam containers and cracked open the mineral water. The three vampires watched holding their breath as the witch ate quickly but neatly between sips of water. When she was done the containers went back into the bag and she murmured something that made the smells vanish. Then she stood up and walked towards the fireplace. She opened the carved box resting upon the mantle and removed a vial of golden fluid and a second of red liquid. She drank both in quick succession. Seeing their curious looks she explained.

“Blood Replenishing potion and vampire venom. It’s more efficient than drinking blood and I need the venom to stabilize their growth,” she said patting her tummy. The dark green material was stretched tightly over her belly. She sighed and did something that made the cloth flare and fall into deeper folds. “I can’t keep expanding my clothes,” she muttered.

“We can pick up maternity clothes for you,” Chelsea offered. “Or you can order them online and have them delivered.”

Hermione smiled as she put away the empty vials and then returned back to the Scrabble game. “That would be lovely,” she confessed sitting down. “I didn’t dare to go shopping in the enclaves, in case someone found out. And I don’t know much about maternity clothes.”

“Let us worry about that,” Heidi suggested. “We’ll buy different sizes and styles for you to try. Once we know what you like we can order that.”

“Do you need a doctor?” Jane asked hesitantly. “Pregnant women go to the hospitals for check-ups. At least they do in the TV shows and books,” she added hastily when Chelsea and Heidi stared at her.

“I do,” Hermione admitted. “But I haven’t found one. I couldn’t go to a Healer because they’d know the father was a vampire. And a Muggle doctor would know something was off because the babies are growing too quickly.”

Chelsea snuck a sideways look at Jane before screwing up her courage to speak. “Carlisle Cullen is a doctor.”

Hermione’s smile faded and she shook her head. “I can’t,” she murmured.

Jane glared at Chelsea who subsided. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” the tiny blonde vampire announced.

Hermione laughed. “Thank you sweetie. Now who wants to continue with the game? Or would you prefer to try something new?”

“Something new,” was the chorused response.


	2. Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits Jan 14

Jane forced herself to walk slowly, to match Hermione’s stride around the landscaped garden. It was rather boring in Jane’s opinion but Hermione seemed to enjoy exploring the narrow but well-tended paths. Secretly she snuck a peek at the older looking woman, the witch. She still found it difficult to believe, that Hermione Granger was a real witch.

Jane had been burned when she was alive, accused of being a witch. Master Aro changed her and Alec to save their lives. Hermione had apologized for that and explained many victims of witch burnings were never real witches. Real witches could easily escape from any cell by Apparition, teleporting themselves away. It was one of the many reasons why the enclaves were so serious about the Statute of Secrecy. Jane couldn’t fault the magicals for that. Vampires had a similar law, all humans who found out were to be killed or turned. Magicals had the option of wiping the humans memories of magic with a spell.

But Hermione was nothing like what she had read or imagined a witch would be. She was kind and genuine and honest, so practical and calm with no fear or hate, only acceptance. Jane rarely liked anyone, even vampires. The only ones she truly cared for were her twin Alec and Master Aro who had saved them. But Hermione was different. It was easy to talk to her, say what she felt and thought. Nothing shocked Hermione.

“I don’t understand how you can be so comfortable with us,” Jane finally said out loud.

Hermione looked up from the flower she was examining. “What do you mean Jane dear?”

“We are vampires! We kill humans.”

“For food and to maintain the Secrecy.”

“And you don’t want us to change our diet? To drink animal blood like the Cullens and Denalis?” Jane challenged sardonically.

“I would but food is a personal choice. At least you do not make it excessively painful for your victims. It is relatively quick,” Hermione allowed.

Jane snorted. “I like causing pain. Ask any of the Guard. It is my gift to cause pain.”

“Ah. Demetri explained it to me.” Hermione gave her a knowing look. “Do you use your gift to torture your meals? Do you torture random humans for pleasure? Those weaker than you if they did nothing to undermine you?”

Jane was taken aback. “Of course not. Why should I?”

“Then you are better than many magicals. Much better than Death Eaters, Riddle’s followers. They always targeted those weaker or not capable of defending themselves.” Hermione sighed. “You are honest in your disdain. You dislike those who are not your kind. You try to avoid them. You do not try to impose your ways upon outsiders.”

Jane blinked. “We are not supposed to rule the humans,” she said softly. “We may influence them but we should never try to rule outright. Secrecy must be maintained. The law is very clear about that.”

“And you follow your laws. They may be more brutal but they are simpler. My kind, they have no honour no similar sense of duty and obligation to maintain order. They are rather like selfish spoiled children - want, take, have - with no concern to those around them. I may not like your laws but they are more honest.”

Jane fell silent and followed Hermione more thoughtful and curious about magical society. Master Aro looked down on the enclaves and Hermione clearly did not like or trust them either. And they were supposed to be her kind! Jane made a mental a note to ask Master Aro for more information about the enclaves. She strongly suspected they would be a threat in the future.


	3. Chelsea, Heidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 1st one (Jane, Heidi, Chelsea)  
> Minor edits Jan 14

Chelsea knocked on the door and stepped in without asking. Hermione had informed everyone if she didn’t want them to enter they wouldn’t, not without actually destroying the door, the door frame and the stone around it.

Hermione looked up from the delicate lady’s writing desk she was sitting at, writing something in a book with a fountain pen, a marble and gold custom-ordered device with the Volturi crest engraved on the black streaked stone.

“What is it?”

Hermione was wearing one of her witch robes, the material expanded and billowing over her waist. It wasn’t a proper maternity dress and looked like a tent. Chelsea dropped the box she was carrying onto the closest chair.

“The dresses I ordered have arrived. Once we have a good idea about your size and tastes Heidi and I can pick up more in town and order the rest.”

Then the vampire in question entered in a blur carrying a plastic gift bag.

“I got something for you Hermione!” she sang out.

Curious Hermione came around the corner to look. Chelsea was opening the cardboard boxes and pulling out piles of jewel toned flowing material. Heidi up-ended her bag onto the settee, spilling tubes and pots onto the cushion.

“What is it?”

“Soap and lotions. We noticed you use unscented soap and creams but they aren’t meant for pregnant women. So I picked up some in town. The salesgirl said they are all-natural and help prevent stretch marks. And they smell nice but not irritating for us. I know most humans use scented lotions so I thought the no-scent was for our benefit. If you don’t like the scents I chose I also picked up some non-scented stuff for pregnant ladies.”

Hermione teared up and darted forward to hug Heidi. “Thank you. That was really nice of you.”

Heidi was baffled. “It’s just lotion Hermione.”

The witch shook her head. “It’s the thoughtfulness,” she corrected. “You paid attention to me and picked up on the details. And you’re giving me options.” She looked at Chelsea. “The both of you. I really appreciate the effort you’re making to help me become comfortable.”

The two glanced at each other. “You **are** special,” Chelsea finally said. “You don’t know how rare it is, to meet a human who knows what we are and isn’t afraid.”

Hermione frowned. “You haven’t hurt me,” she protested.

“But we could. And you know we drink human blood and kill. And still you do not disdain us.”

“Why should I? It is your nature to hunt, to kill. Why should I despise you for that? I would prefer that you choose not to kill but at least you do it cleanly, with minimal pain.” Then she quickly changed the topic. “Why don’t I try the clothes first. You can tell me what you really think of how they look. Just don’t let me pick something that will make me look like a blimp in a tent.”

Chelsea snorted. “You don’t have to worry about that Hermione. I’ll design your clothes myself if we can’t buy something suitable.”

That made all three laugh.


	4. Caius, Aro, Marcus

Hermione hesitated before steeling her resolve. The girls had been lovely; so helpful and quick to make her comfortable, fill her personal needs and anticipate what she would like. Demetri and Gianna had been very prompt and thorough filling her wishlist of magical and Muggle supplies. Now she needed permission from the Masters of the Fortress to make some more or less permanent changes to the structure.

“Hermione, my dear, is there a particular reason you’re here?” Aro asked teasingly as he stepped off the dais to approach her.

She smiled as he took her hand and walked beside her to the dais and Caius and Marcus. Her Occlumency shields would keep him out but she had no issues allowing bits of her days to slip out, her recent activities and requisitions.

“Oh!” Aro looked at her more thoughtfully. “How intriguing.” He turned to his brothers. “Hermione wishes to make some permanent changes to the Fortress.”

“With your permission of course,” she added hastily. “Just some defensive wards to alert and stall any magical intruders.”

“And Caius will help you,” Aro added excitedly.

Hermione hesitated glancing at the pale-haired vampire. “I’m not sure how you can. Demetri has been wonderful filling my wish list. Now I have to do the actual examination and ward design. It’s rather tedious and long process, to determine the best ward design for the home owners purposes.”

“Because certain runic arrays can have bad interactions with the local leylines,” Caius pointed out stiffly. “And the more common ward schemas will not be suitable because we are vampires and do not have a magical core to ‘hold’ the ward key.”

Hermione gave him an odd look. “You know of ward design?”

“I was a wizard in my living years. My magic did not last through my turning.” He ignored her soft sound of surprise and continued. “All magicals loose their magic when turned. I have kept up to date with research in the more theoretical magics which don’t need active magic: Runes and Arithmacy. I used to formulate theories and designs and get a magical to test them.” He frowned. “I haven’t done any magical research in the last five hundred years, not since the enclaves retreated completely behind their wards. It is impossible to find a magical with the knowledge, skill and training to test my theories. Most of our contacts are of the shadier sort and not interested in academia.”

“So what have you been doing?” Hermione wanted to know.

“I’ve been studying non-magical fields, computers, math and physics. It is no true substitute for magic but it interests me.”

“I have a few ideas for a ward schema based on string theory.” Hermione asked eagerly. “I’ve been going to night classes, mostly undergrad level and my physics isn’t good enough to do the necessary calculations. I’ve been doing the number crunching on MathCAD but it isn’t designed to accommodate magical theories.”

Caius was pleased by her enthusiastic response. “I would be more than happy to be your consultant on the physics and math aspects. And I am more than capable of writing a program similar to MathCAD with magical specifications.” He gave her a faint smile. “It is such a relief to have an intelligent conversational partner for magic. My brothers are aware of magic but they do not have the same interest and training as myself.”

Hermione smiled shyly. “Most of… Them were not interested in my projects, how my ideas develop. They only cared about the end results, how it made their lives easier.”

Caius gave Aro a side long look. “I understand the feeling. Aro is not a receptive audience when I go on about a quantum physics paper that caught my attention.”

Both laughed when Aro pouted, faux insulted by the teasing.

Then Caius turned serious. “You may wish to consider linking the wards into the node.”

Hermione froze. “There’s a node here?” she whispered awed and excited.

“I’m not certain but I suspect,” Caius admitted. “I didn’t want to allow any magicals in the Fortress to look for it.”

Hermione hesitated looking between Aro and Caius in turn. “Can I?” she asked carefully. “I swear I won’t do anything without your permission. It’s just that nodes are rare!” she explained in a burst. “Most of the older manor houses were built over leylines but Hogwarts was built over a node. It’s why the wards were considered impregnable.” Then her expression soured. “Of course wards are only strong as long as they are maintained and not compromised. Centuries of Headmasters weakened them because most of them disdained anything of the Dark.”

Marcus coughed softly. “We are Dark creatures and I don’t see us having any issues with something that will defend what is ours.”

“Marcus is right,” Aro added more boisterously. “Do what you must to ensure the wards are impregnable and long lasting.”

She gave him a long searching look. “Are you sure?” she asked gravely.

Aro glanced at Caius, uncertain of what to do or say.

Caius inclined his head and looked directly at Hermione, catching her eyes before speaking. “Hermione Granger, have the Volturis permission to map the leylines beneath the Fortress, to locate the node and design a suitable ward schema based on our specific needs that would be powered by the node. If the strongest ward requires sacrifice you will determine the nature and quantity required and the benefits. We will decide if it is to be done.”

She relaxed and nodded. “I will.”

Aro nodded more slowly. “Please keep Marcus and myself informed of any of your findings or needs.” Then he relaxed a fraction. “We may not have specialized magical knowledge but sometimes a different viewpoint could be useful.”

“I know,” she said gravely. “I would appreciate it if I could set up an appointment with both of you, say half-an-hour every other day? I will be most appreciative of your insights.”

“No standing appointment with Caius?” Aro asked teasingly, questioningly.

Hermione gave Caius a shy smile. “I think we’ll be spending a lot of time working together.”

He responded with a warm genuine smile. “And I am most looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Caius is so harsh and unyielding in his beliefs. It kind of reminded me of the Malfoys. I imagine him seeing Hermione as a welcome connection to everything he had lost, a soul sister.


	5. Marcus

Hermione walked slowly down the corridors. They were more brightly lit compared to the first time she had walked down them. The guards called out greetings before going their way and Hermione had no issues responding to them. They were respectful thanks to Aro’s threats but a few were genuinely nice and interested in her. At least they were curious enough to want to know more about her, not shy away and treat her like a freak. And the girls were lovely, much nicer than her old dorm mates and witch friends. They respected her different interests and were willing to work around them. They did not expect her to give up what she was and what she liked. And the Kings.

Marcus and Caius were easy. They were her father/uncle and best friend respectively. She could go to Marcus for anything. Caius was the research partner and intellectual match she had looked for all her life. His knowledge of magical theory was breath-taking. It was a pity he had lost his magic when he was changed. He probably had been an amazing wizard when he was alive. Hermione was not sure if she would have the strength to keep going on if it had been her in his shoes, losing such a fundamental core part of her.

Aro on the other hand was… odd. He was genuinely interested in her abilities to block him and control what he could see. He was not afraid that she could keep him out. In fact he asked her to duplicate the block for a vampire if possible, to block vampires with similar talents from reading the Volturi. Hermione strongly suspected he had been ADD when he was alive and it had carried over into his vampire life. He was a big manic but loyal and utterly dependable once he gave his word. He was a good leader but Hermione was not certain if he would be a good father and husband. She liked Aro but she wasn’t sure if she trusted him.

She was surprised to find herself in her favourite garden, a small glade with a trellis screen of fragrant flowers and a stone bench. Today it was occupied by Marcus. His pale skin glittered and reflected in the early morning light as he leaned back, his face tilted up to the sky. Usually Hermione would leave if she found him in such meditative moments. Today she sat down on the bench beside him and waited for him to speak.

“What is it?”

“I have a question about Aro.”

“Yes?”

“I keep getting mixed signals from him. Sometimes I think he wants to make a Claim and court me, and then he pulls away and treats me like a matronly guest. What does he want from me Marcus?”

“I think Aro is not certain of that himself.”

She absorbed the answer. Then she voiced the question that plagued her. “Will he retract his protection? Should I look for another coven for protection?”

“No!” Marcus almost shouted. “No,” he repeated more slowly. “Aro is committed to your children. They matter to many and are important to more. He is not certain if he wants to see them as his own daughters or as his nieces.”

That explained his wishy-washy behaviour. Hermione could understand and forgive that. Even human men would have doubts about raising another man’s children.

“Have you considered informing Carlisle about his impending fatherhood?” Marcus asked delicately. “It would be most welcomed news. Carlisle feels very strongly. He is one of the few coven leaders who sees his followers as family, his children.”

Hermione sighed. “I wish I could Marcus, but it would be cruel. He’s too compassionate and caring. He would not be comfortable in Volterra and I cannot leave. I need someone who is willing to be ruthless enough to kill humans, wizards.”

“I think you underestimate him Hermione,” Marcus informed her quietly. “Parenthood changes ones priorities. I’m sure it changed yours.”

Hermione went very still. “Yes, but I’m too scared to risk it.”

“You underestimate yourself. You are much stronger than you think you are.”

Hermione snorted. “Females tend to be more **emotionally** stronger than males. We have to be, especially if we are Muggleborns.”

He studied her more carefully. “I can see the old bonds you had. They have broken much more cleanly than I would have thought possible; no scars or splinters, minimal damage.”

She made a soft sound. “I tend not to have expectations of others. Then I won’t be disappointed when others fail to meet them.”

“Have you ever had expectations that were met?”

“Only once, the old teacher who called me Know-it-all.”

“Then why didn’t you go to her when you discovered you had conceived?”

“Him. And he’s dead.”

“May I ask how?”

“He was a spy during the Voldemart Wars. He changed sides and came to the Light in the First War. In the Second War he killed the Headmaster. We thought he had been a traitor all along, like my friends had insisted he was from the start. But it turned out he had been loyal all along. He died getting us the intel we needed to end the war.” She made a soft choking sound. “He was nasty, cruel and harsh but he kept us alive when we were younger.”

“His name?”

“Snape. Severus Snape.” She laughed softly, a genuine sound. “When we were students everyone called him a vampire, a greasy bat, because he was so pale and gloomy with black slick hair. He preferred old fashioned clothes, all black suits with buttons. He was not beautiful but his voice was compelling; when he lectured you listened.”

“You miss him.”

There was a long pause before she answered. “Yes. Yes, I do.” She inhaled deeply. “If he was alive I would have gone to him. He would have lectured me about my foolish behaviour and actions but he would have helped me. He would have.”

“He sounds like an honourable man.”

“He was. Is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Hermione as providing hope, positive change, opportunity. Even one as apathetic as Marcus can't help but respond to her genuine exuberance and compassion.   
> I just could not resist adding the big about Snape.


	6. Demetri, Afton, Felix, Alec

Demetri strode into the game room, throwing himself onto a couch and putting his feet up on the battered coffee table. Felix and Alec ignored him, more intent on their video game. He watched them through veiled eyes content to simply drift. He had been more challenged in the last three months than in the last three centuries all together. Demetri had not realized it but he had gotten bored tracking vampires. With his gift it was almost too easy. The only targets that required efforts were those he had never met before. But the moment he met them it was game over. For them. Once Demetri caught the tenor of their mind he could track them no matter how far or fast they could run. But magicals… magicals were different. Their wards and spells and charms shielded and blurred their minds. It was not easy to track a magical who was intent on hiding.

“Welcome back Demetri.”

Demetri waved a hand at the newcomer. “It’s good to be back Afton.” He was not surprised when the older vampire sat beside him. As a mated vampire he was one more the more calmer and affable guards. Chelsea was a good stabilizer and anchor.

“You’ve been working very closely with our guest,” Afton noted. Demetri opened his eyes to study the other vampire. Afton looked curious, like he wanted to ask something but he wasn’t certain of how to do so.

“Just spit it out,” Demetri ordered. “What do you want to know?”

“How can you stand to work with her?” Afton demanded to know. “She could destroy you with just a thought! And pregnant women are very hormonal. What if she has a fit, looses her temper and sets you on fire?”

Demetri laughed. “She could but she won’t. She is no Dark witch.” Seeing Afton did not understand he tried to explain. “Dark magic is not evil but it makes one more volatile and violent. Vampires are Dark creatures, we like violence and blood and the edge. Hermione isn’t like that. She treats all beings with respect.” He snorted softly. “Hell, she tried to free House Elves and those buggers like being enslaved.”

The sounds from the video game died as it was shut down. Felix and Alec stopped playing and joined Demetri and Afton.

“House Elves?” Alec noted with a questioning look. “You seem to know a great deal of wizards. Like the Masters.”

“I was a squib, born to a magical family without magic,” Demetri admitted. “My magical relatives looked down on me. I was fortunate; my maternal grandmother arranged to have me apprenticed with an apothecary who was looking for someone young and nimble to collect ingredients, animals and plants in difficult-to-access places. I stumbled across a coven during one of my trips and was changed.”

“Do they really look down on vampires and those without magic?” Felix asked disturbed.

Demetri snorted. “Don’t we vampires look down on humans because they are weaker and ignorant?” Then the harshness softened. “Most of them look down on non-humans and non-magicals as scum/lesser beings. But Hermione is not like that.” Then he looked at each of them in the eye. “But you have to understand Hermione is an exception, a rarity.”

Then Felix spoke. “It’s odd. Jane’s actually smiling. Chelsea and Heidi are acting extra girly with all their shopping trips and decorating.”

“She makes Master Caius laugh,” Alec offered. “I actually saw Master Marcus smile. It was a small smile but it was a smile.”

“She is a breath of fresh air,” Afton conceded. “But she’s weird and scary. She does things that freak me out without even thinking. I thought I was going to be the first vampire to have a heart attack when she began melting and sculpting that load-bearing pillar like clay. I honestly thought the ceiling was going to come down on us!”

“She probably cast several reinforcement shields and stasis charms,” Demetri offered. “You would not have seen it until something actually hit it.”

Felix laughed. “Like Jane bouncing off!”

The other three males snorted at memory. “Like Jane bouncing,” Demetri agreed sniggering.

There was a moment of silence as they savoured the memory.

“How come you know so much about what’s happening in the enclaves? Weren’t you the one to tell us to stay out of the magical enclaves? Because they have Hunters who specialize in killing vampires and other Dark creatures without asking second questions?”

“True, an inexperienced guard or a nomad has no chance against them,” Demetri allowed, “But I have a few tricks and inside knowledge. Besides the payoff is worth it.”

Afton perked up. “Payoff? What payoff?”

Demetri glanced around before speaking more softly. “How do you think I get extra funds for my side trips and hobbies? From the Masters?” All four made faces. The Volturi were generous but they would not pick up the tab for non-productive hobbies. The Guards were expected to supplement their stipends in other ways if they had expensive tastes.

“What do you do?” Felix wanted to know.

“I sell my venom and hair.”

“You what?!” Alec was baffled.

“It’s risky,” Demetri allowed. “But I know how to collect and purify it safely, so it cannot be used against me. And it is worth the risk.”

“What’s the going rate?” Afton asked shrewdly.

Demetri named figures that made their eyes widen. Finally Felix was the one to speak.

“Can you sell mine for me also?”

“Sure. For a fifteen percent commission percentage of course.”

“Tight-fisted bastard,” Alec said dead pan.

“And proud of it.”


	7. Aro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Aro thinking, planning, regarding the Cullens? Does he want Hermione for himself? Will he interfere if Carlisle shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reviews at Fanfiction.net inspired me to write this.

Aro leaned back in his expensive leather swivel chair and contemplated the painting dominating the opposite wall, a piece he had ordered out of storage. It was a family portrait of Melinda Darcy and her consort Erik of Drakon Coven. It was unfortunate all of their children were sons, all lost in the quest for vengeance. But Hermione… she was the hope for a new future. And even before she gave birth she had caused so much change! And in the most constructive of ways!

He wrinkled his nose as he remembered another female who had caused chaos, change for the worse! Now that he really thought about it Isabella Swan had not been worth the cost. True she was a shield but could he have ever truly trusted her to guard his back when attacked? There was no way Chelsea could have bonded Isabella to the Volturi with her shield. No, Isabella Swan would have taken the first opportunity to flee back to her beloved Edward and Aro had known for a long time the possibility of Edward and Alice joining the Volturi were slim to none. And now that Aro had Hermione he was willing to admit to himself he did not want the Cullens.

Hermione had made great progress in just a few weeks and he was certain she would succeed in duplicating or blocking most known vampire gifts. And best of all Hermione was not afraid; she was loyal of her own free will and had stated publicly she would not betray the Volturi unless she was betrayed first. Unbreakable Vows. Aro had been shocked to witness them. Then pleased. Then greedy. Because he wanted that loyalty – all of her – just for himself.

Hermione Granger was a witch willing to ally herself to vampires, to conceive and a vampire’s offspring. When Aro was younger – and there was more contact with the magical enclaves – he had toyed with the idea of fatherhood. At the time he had been more interested in cementing his power base. And then magical society turned against vampires. Now those long considered possibilities were coming to his forethoughts. There was a willing witch allied to his coven, a witch without a Chosen. But he hesitated.

Aro hesitated because he knew Hermione held most of the power. If she refused he would have to abide by it or risk losing her. And even so she still might leave if she felt uncomfortable. And if she agreed and took him as her Consort it would be an equal relationship because she was too strong to stand back and submit like Sulpicia had, like Athenadora. Aro knew he was old fashioned and would never be comfortable with a modern relationship; his psyche was geared to always hold dominance in a relationship. She would eventually become unhappy and leave. So Aro decided to hold back and let her make the choice. Besides it was the best way to trick the Seer, to not make a decision.

A faint furrow creased his brow as he thought on that. By not making a decision he was evading the Seer but this state of affairs could not go on forever. Hermione would deliver soon and then there would be a Presentation. Once word got out she did not have a Consort there would be restrained and unrestrained fights to win her. The Volturi Guard had some of the best fighters in their ranks but Aro was not so sure if Hermione would look upon any of them as potential Consorts. She already saw the better fighters as friends, siblings, not as love interests. Unless…

A small catlike smile curved his lips as he leaned his head back and spoke out loud.

“If Carlisle Cullen is not in Volterra for the birth of his children, if Hermione Granger does not accept him as her consort, I will ask her to accept **me** as her consort.”

She would not accept it of course. She had indicated as much in all their interactions, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t ask. And since he has decided to do so, Alice Cullen would See his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Next, find out how the Cullens react.


End file.
